YOU ARE ONLY MINE! - JiKook FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Kau hanya milikku seorang, Jeon Jungkook! Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung #JiKook
1. Chapter 1

**Title: YOU ARE ONLY MINE!**

 **Cast: Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Lenght: One Shot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]** ****

 **YOU ARE ONLY MINE!**

Jimin membuka pintu dorm BTS, ia baru saja kembali dari mini market, membeli minuman kesukaan Jungkook. Di sudut ruangan Jungkook tengah asik bercengkrama dengan Taehyung. Sesekali Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook, sesekali Jungkook mencubit lengan Taehyung.

Kedatangan Jimin seperti tidak dirasakan oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin sudah sejak lama agak membenci Taehyung, karena Taehyung seringkali menggoda Jungkook, pangeran imut kesayangan Jimin itu. Jimin meletakkan minuman yang ia beli di kulkas, lalu masuk ke kamar, dan sengaja menutupnya agak kencang agar Jungkook mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, TOK TOK TOK! Jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin. Jimin malas menjawabnya, ia hanya berbaring di ranjangnya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. 5 menit berlalu, Jungkook terus mengetuk dan Jimin tetap tidak menjawab. Akhirnya Jungkook membuka pintunya. KLIK! Ternyata tidak dikunci. Jungkook masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin. Jimin masih menghadap tembok, membelakangi Jungkook, dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hyeong, waeyo?" Jungkook membuka percakapan.

"Ani..." Jimin menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Hyeooong..."

"Berisik!" sahut Jimin dengan nada ketusnya.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap punggung Jimin, menghela nafas sejenak, lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"V hyeong? Kau cemburu padanya?"

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan yang harus kau tanyakan? Apa kau tak tahu jawabannya?" masih dengan nada ketus Jimin menjawab.

"Ini tidak adil, kau juga dekat dengan V hyeong, kalian sering bermain berdua, dan tak mengajakku. Kalian bahkan membuat video untuk V application hanya berdua, acara apa itu? Bahasa daerah? Mempelajari bahasa Daegu dan Busan? Aku juga dari Busan! Kau tak mengajakku..." Jungkook mulai mengeluh.

"Kami seline, kami bersahabat! Dan kau tahu itu..." Nada bicara Jimin agak melunak.

"Lalu aku dan V hyeong tidak boleh dekat? Waeyo?" Jungkook memulai protesnya.

"Lihat saja, kau begitu kesal ketika aku melarangmu dengan TaeTae, kau menyukainya?" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Ya, aku menyukainya, ia lucu, alien yang bodoh tapi menyenangkan..."

"Yaiiiishhh!" Jimin langsung duduk di kasurnya menghadap ke arah Jungkook, dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kesal.

"Rambutmu berantakan hyeong," sahut Jungkook sambil merapikan rambut Jimin.

"Lepaskan!" Jimin menampis tangan Jungkook, lalu kembali bertanya, "Kau sungguh menyukainya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu menggeleng, dan mengangguk lagi. "Ah.. Mollaaaaaa..." sahut Jungkook, masih bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada Jimin.

"Yaish... imma! Aku bahkan memberikanmu kupon makan yang aku dapatkan di Run! BTS, dan kau mendapatkan makanan karenaku..." Jimin mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Gumawo hyeong~" Jungkook tersenyum sambil menatap Jimin.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Secret mission? Menjalankan misimu diam-diam, dan bahkan mendapatkan uang sendirian? Wah... jinjja... neo... wahhhhh..." Jimin masih tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pangeran imut kesayangannya itu.

Jimin kembali membelakangi Jungkook, menghadap ke arah tembok, dan kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

"Bukankah kau marah karena V hyeong? Mengapa sekarang kau menemukan alasan lain untuk marah padaku? Kau begitu suka memarahiku?" Jungkook semakin bingung dengan sikap Jimin yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Semua yang lakukan selalu salah dimataku! Aku benci kau!" Jimin menggerutu di balik selimutnya.

"Kau egois, hyeong..."

"Terserah!"

"Hyeooooongggg~"

"Joyonghi hae, imma!"

Jungkook menghela nafas, lalu mengeluarkan kotak dari saku celananya. "Hyeong, lihat ini, cepat!"

"Shiro!"

"Ppalli... Hyeong a~ Aku punya hadiah untukmu... Lihatlah..."

"Geojitmal..."

"Jinjja, hyeong... Lihatlah, ini..." Jungkook mulai merengek, meminta Jimin melihat ke arahnya. "Hyeoooongggggg~~~"

Jimin tak tahan mendengar rengekan imut itu, ia duduk dan kembali menghadap Jungkook, dan terkejut melihat sebuah kotak terbuka di tangan Jungkook, dan ada sebuah cincin yang indah di dalamnya!

"Uang itu, yang aku dapatkan dari secret mission, aku menggunakannya untuk membelikan ini, untukmu..." Jungkook menatap Jimin, tepat di bola matanya. "Saranghae, Park Jimin... Hanya kau yang aku cintai..."

"TaeTae?" sahut Jimin, masih tidak percaya.

"Aku menyukainya, sebagai dongsaeng kepada hyeongnya... Tapi padamu, itu cinta.. Hanya kau hyeong, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang.."

"Jeongmal?"

"Jinjja, hyeoooong..."

Kemudian Jungkook memberanikan diri bertanya, "Jimin hyeong... Park Jimin... Narang gyeoronhae jullae?"

Jimin terkejut mendengarnya. Ia membelalakan kedua matanya, dan tercengang, tidak bisa menjawab apapun, masih terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Hyeong?"

Jimin masih terdiam. Tercengang. Mencoba mencerna dengan baik, ini mimpi atau nyata?

"Hyeong..."

Jimin masih terdiam.

CUP! Jungkook mengecup pelan bibir Jimin sejenak, lalu menatap mata Jimin.

"Apa yang kau..." sebelum Jimin melanjutkan perkataannya, Jungkook berbisik di telinganya. "Park Jimin... Narang gyeoronhae jullae?"

"Oh? Uhm..." Jimin malu untuk menjawab, ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi ia menyukainya.

Jimin akhirnya mengangguk, mukanya sudah sangat memerah. Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jimin seperti itu, lalu ia mengangkat wajah Jimin, dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Jimin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jungkook, kemudian menatap wajah Jungkook, "Nado saranghae, Jeon Jungkook..."

Kini giliran Jimin memajukan bibirnya ke arah Jungkook, dan mulai melumat bibir Jungkook. 3 menit berlalu, mereka masih asik saling memainkan lidah dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah, sesekali Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah Jimin, dan menguasai mulut Jimin dengan lidahnya. 4 menit berlalu, kini Jimin yang mulai memainkan lidahnya dengan liar di mulut Jungkook. 6 menit berlalu, mereka mulai kehabisan nafas, dan akhirnya menyelesaikan adegan ciuman itu.

"Yaaaa, Jeon Jungkook! You are mine, only mine! Mulai detik ini, kau hanya milikku seorang, arraseo?" Jimin menatap tepat di mata Jungkook.

"Ani..."

"Yaaaa! Wae?" Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya. "Wae?"

"Aku bukan hanya milikmu seorang... Aku juga milik jutaan A.R.M.Y diluar sana hyeong... Hehehe..."

"Yaiiish! JEON JUNGKOOOOOOOOOK...!" 

**-END-**

**Note: Maaf absurd, ini barusan saya bikin, dalam kurun waktu 20 menit. Lagi ga ada kerjaan/? tiba-tiba ide ini melintas. Mau dibikin lebih intensif/? adegan ciumannya, tapi ga enak kalo yang baca ada anak kecilnya hehehe... silakan review yaaaa :) gumawo /bows/**


	2. Footnote

Oke readers, kalo ada yang kurang paham sama bahasa korea yang saya post di FF, berikut penjelasannya :)

hyeong: kakak laki2 / laki2 yg berusia lebih tua, dipakai jika pembicara juga berjenis kelamin laki2

waeyo: kenapa? / ada apa?

ani: tidak / tidak apa2

molla: tidak tahu

imma: kalo di lagu nevermind nya suga, imma itu semacam "idiot" / "bodoh" [correct me kalo ada artian yg lebih pas :)]

gumawo: terima kasih

jinjja / jeongmal: sungguh / benar

neo: kau

joyonghi hae: shut up / keep quiet

shiro: tidak mau

ppalli: cepat

geojitmal: bohong

narang gyeoronhae jullae: would u marry me?

A.R.M.Y: para fans BTS

Sekian dan terima kasih :) Kalo ada yang salah mohon dikoreksi, chinggu-deul /bows/


	3. Reply For Review

ASTAGA SAYA BARU NYADAR KALO FF INI BELUM ADA REPLY FOR REVIEWNYA MIAN /bows/

reply for review:

jchimchimo : baru tau saya sunbae kalo pairing name itu seme yg di depan uke yg dibelakang, thx to gimme an information about that /bows/ jimin uke sok galak tp imut ya sunbae :)

luhan : thx pujiannya luhan a~ gumawo :) /bows/


End file.
